


On The Feild, At Home, Awake, Asleep

by henclair



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Iron Man 2, F/F, M/M, Pining, Post-Iron Man 1, Post-Iron Man 2, wrote this like am onth ago and its nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: Tony and Pepper talk about Tony's self sacrificing tendencies. Some truths are revealed.





	On The Feild, At Home, Awake, Asleep

“tony.” pepper says, swirling champagne in her glass, eyes looking down at the days paper as if she wasn’t talking to the man who always caused the news.

“don’t say it.” tony muttered, ice pack slipping as he reached for the protein shake sitting on the bar in front of him. “i know what you’re gonna say and i really don’t need another headache. i’m already dealing with a mild concussion here pep give me a break.” he whined.

pepper pursed her lips and gave him a cutting look. “you’re not invincible you know. and don’t try to disagree because you just proved my point.” tony sighed and averted his eyes, gaze glancing over the piles of papers from shield. shit he had to catch up on that.

“i may not be invincible pepper but i’m as damn close to it as humans have ever gotten without a fucking super serum.” he wrinkled his nose and felt peppers gaze on him. tony turned his head even farther away attempting to avoid her stares but it was futile. “you know what the suit can do. you’ve seen it. you’ve USED it. you know how powerful it is and how safe it is.” after a pause he tacked on a “relatively speaking.”

pepper snorted at the word safe but remained silent, taking another sip out of her glass and checking her watch and then her phone. “but you yourself are not invincible tony. you’re a man in a suit of armor.”

“jeez you’re starting to sound like cap now.” tony mumbled.

“you certainly have a type.” pepper replied with a chuckle.

tony ignored the statement, not even blushing, and moved on. “but it doesn’t matter whether or not i’m invincible out of the suit because now it’s always here.” he tapped his chest. “i can make it cover me at any moment. i sleep in it. there’s no need for me, as a man to be invincible because i’m never just me. i’m always iron man.”

tony looked at pepper for a second before he continued his rant, her brows were tight knit and there was a definite clench to her posture.

“and might i remind you pepper that in the iron man suit i have defeated not only the fucking hulk but a G-D as well. the only one i’ve been beat by was actually two and they were the peak specimens of humanity, both made to fight and one trained to kill.”

“but you’re not a g-d tony!” pepper exclaimed harshly. “you can’t heal yourself, you’re definitely not immortal and you’re nowhere near that powerful or strong. i don’t care what you say the suit can do and i don’t care that it’s at your beck and call because you’re human and you’re not expendable! you’re nearing your fifties! for christ’s sake tony!” she slammed her glass on the table and there was an audible crack and tinkle as a couple shards of glass hit the floor. she looked down guiltily at the cracked glass and schooled herself, taking a few deep breaths. “people want you to live.” she said quietly.

when pepper looked back up tony was still staring with his eyes wide and mouth open in slight shock. it was always so jarring for her, even after years of being his partner in so many different ways, to see the great tony stark like this, raw and real.

“i.” tony began but closed his mouth, eyes shutting for a moment.

“i should get going.” pepper said quietly, picking up her purse. “i have a wife waiting for me back at home. i’ve got a reason to live, maybe you should try getting one too.” she grimaced as her flats crunched the broken glass but she left it there. pepper placed a kiss on tony’s forehead and he sighed.

“pep i can’t get a reason to live because both of mine are out on the battlefield with me. it’s not like i’m waiting for them to come home or they’re hoping i survive waiting with baited breath because we’re side by side in the same amount of danger. one in a suit of armor and one in just a suit.” tony snapped, rubbing his temples. “christ i should talk to them shouldn’t i.” he mused and pepper hummed, patting his shoulder in an almost motherly way.

“get some rest first, keep safe ok?” pepper called as she walked out the door into the foyer and then out into the cool night.

“ok.” tony mumbled, grabbing his drink and thoughtfully taking a few swallows of the chunky green liquid.

he reached for his phone and all the muscles in his arms protested as he did, still sore and stiff from getting thrown around like a rag doll. tony’s thumbs moved quickly and sent a simple text to two, three words that everyone knew invoked fear.

“we need to talk.”

(rhodey and steve are typing….)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @henclair on tumblr  
> PLease comment and kudos and if u enjoy it read my other works!


End file.
